UNTITLED
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: Tak ada yang salah dengan waktu yang terus berjalan Tak ada yang salah dengan hati yang telah berubah Tak ada yang salah pada persimpangan yang sekarang tengah di tempuh Tak ada yang salah dengan keputusan terbaik yang di putuskan Tak ada yang salah pada persepsi atau pun sudut pandang Dan tak ada yang salah dengan kerinduan, dengan keinginan dan kasih sayang -EXO FANFICTION


UNTITLED

Cast :

EXO MEMBER and Mom Yi Fan

Genre :

Gak tau, ini hanya keluar begitu saja dalam otak Sera entahlah

Lenght :

Oneshoot ajja

Rate :

T

Desc :

Semua cast milik tuhan dan orang tuanya dan juga para fans yang mencintai mereka, cerita adalah milik Sera karena Sera yang tulis dan begitu saja meluncur dari otak Sera. Terima kasih

FF ini di persembahkan pada Kris dan anggota EXO lainnya, pada Fans yang merindukan Kris, pada Joonmyun oppa yang saat ulang tahu harus menjadi orang tua tunggal dan bersedih, untuk eomma Sera yang sangat Sera sayangi juga yang berulang tahun.

Maaf kepada yang tak menyukai FF Sera mohon jangan bash Sera karena jujur Sera hanya ingin menunjukan bahwa apapun yang terjadi EXO tetap 12 dan itu satu, dan lagi jika benar mencintai dukunglah walau apa pun yang terjadi. Dan juga Sera ingin menunjukan kehebatan dan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Semoga dapat di mengerti,.. J

Happy reading!

Tak ada yang salah dengan waktu yang terus berjalan

Tak ada yang salah dengan hati yang telah berubah

Tak ada yang salah pada persimpangan yang sekarang tengah di tempuh

Tak ada yang salah dengan keputusan terbaik yang di putuskan

Tak ada yang salah pada persepsi atau pun sudut pandang

Dan tak ada yang salah dengan kerinduan, dengan keinginan dan kasih sayang

Belajarlah segala sesuatu tak bisa selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan karena Tuhan memberi hal yang di butuhkan bukan keinginan

Bagaimana pun sekarang, tentu adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk menjadi lebih baik di kemudian nanti

WE ARE ONE

EXO, SARANGHAJA!

Menuju 00.00 KST, May, 22nd 2014

Drrt.. drrt... drrt...

Getaran handphone dalam tas seorang namja tengah terabaikan, tak ada yang mendengar, tak ada yang menangkap getaran penuh kerinduan itu, di karenakan dentuman-dentuman keras musik yang masih on memenuhi ruangan bersama 11 orang namja yang sibuk dengan koreografi yang telah mereka pelajari. Sebelas namja itu terfokus pada alunan yang mengiringi mereka, pada posisi yang harus mereka capai, pada gerakan terbaik yang harus mereka tampilkan dan pada cermin besar demi gestur dan raut terbaik yang harus mereka perlihatkan.

Jujur saja, mungkin yang akan terlihat disana wajah berkerut lelah dengan keringat bercucuran dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Namun, tetap saja mereka menjalani dengan sepenuh hati. Ya, demi mereka yang mencintai mereka. Mereka yang selalu berdiri untuk mereka, mereka yang selalu ada bersama senyuman, sorakan dan dukungan, mereka yang tak pernah lelah dan bosan pada setiap halnya. Walaupun harus berlelah-lelahan, terluka, bahkan sakit sekalipun mereka tetap lakukan. Ya, termasuk menahan sakit di hati karena kehilangan tentunya. Ya, termasuk itu.

Mimpi, ambisi dan keinginanlah yang membuat mereka bersatu dan dipertemukan. Yang membuat mereka saling mengenal karena tujuan yang sama, mimpi yang sama dan di takdirkan pada grup yang di gadang-gadang megaproject yang bernama EXO. Konsep 12 namja memiliki kekuatan supernatural yang berasal dari luar bumi, bisa jadi GALAXY. Ya, konsep konyol yang merenggut perhatian pecinta musik korea selama 2 tahun ini.

Fake smile masih bisa mereka kembangkan pada mereka di luaran sana, pertanda semua baik-baik saja dan bisa jadi penguat diri semua akan baik-baik saja. lihatlah di ruang ini, mereka masih mencoba memasang penguat itu, meski pada dasarnya mereka tau bahwa luka itu masih berdarah. Haruslah kalian tahu kehilangan satu saudara, satu teman, satu member, satu appa, satu sosok yang tercinta itu menyakitkan. Dan bisa jadi mereka penderita hemofilia karena darah itu tak kunjung beku. Ya, mereka masih dalam keadaan tergoncang, semua tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba. Mereka masih sangat membutuhkan sosok tinggi menjulang tersebut. Mereka benar-benar belum dalam keadaan siap bila itu kenyataan pahit yang harus mereka hadapi. Apa akhirnya merasa di khianati? Apa akhirnya mereka akan marah? Apa mereka pada akhirnya akan menangis? Sudahlah, banyak kemungkinan di antara kemungkinan. Mereka masih harus menyaring setiap berita yang mereka terima. Mereka juga masih di tanggungjawabkan pada impian yang ingin mereka wujudkan. Mereka juga tetap dalam persiapan diri pada kemungkinan yang seperti tombak yang menusuki jantung.

"yeah, break" titah sang koreografer.

Mereka segera memposisikan sesuai keinginan ada yang bersender pada dinding cermin, ada yang membaringkan diri pada lantai, ada yang mencari tempat duduk, ada yang meminum minuman dan ada juga yang mengecek tas mereka beserta gadget.

"23 panggilan? Nomor siapa ini?"kening seorang namja dengan kulit putih yang bersih dan rambut blonde yang basah mengerut bingung.

Drrrtt... drttt...

"yeoboseyo...?"

Seseorang di seberang sana menghela nafas, mengatur kalimat yang pas untuk di ucapkan. Benar—benar sulit ia lafalkan meski sudah terkonsep di kepalanya.

"ah, mengingatkan pada seseorang"batin sang namja penerima telpon.

"hey.. nuguseyo?"tanyanya lagi lembut dan terkontrol.

"baiklah kita mulai latihannya lagi"seru sang koreografer.

Berani bersumpah kalau istirahat yang di berikan tak sampai 5 menit, sungguh kehidupan yang berat,bukan?

"suho ah, cepatlah.. "panggil sang koreografer.

Suho sedikit mendecak karena sungguh ia ingin tahu siapa penelpon itu, dan lagi istirahat belum sampai 5 menit bahkan tanpa tau apa-apa musik itu kembali di hidupkan membuat seseorang yang awalnya ingin berujar memutuskan sambungannya.

"aneh" komentar Suho walaupun masih heran dan penasaran.

.

.

.

"hmm.. happy birthday. berjuanglah, saranghae"lirih Seorang namja dengan kaus lengan pendek hitam dan celana boxer untuk tidurnya berkutat dalam gelap kamarnya bersender pada kursi santai yang membuatnya dapat menyaksikan langit. Mematikan sepihak telpon tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Wu Yifan, kau belum tidur sayang?" seorang wanita paruh baya yang tak juga terlihat memudar kecantikn memasuki ruang termaram itu. Hanya sebuah lampu tidur kecil di sebelah sebuah foto yang berada tepat di samping tempat namja itu duduk yang menjadi sumber penerangan.

"belum, mom" jawabnya namja itu singkat.

"kenapa?"

Sang yeoja yang di pangil 'mom' itu sudah mengambil posisi mendekati putranya. Ia begitu memahami sosok namja yang selalu merupakan 'pangeran kecilnya' itu.

"kenapa huh?" tanya yeoja itu lagi.

Yeoja itu sudah mengambil posisi berhadapan dengan putranya. Ia meraba-raba sesuatu untuk di duduki dalam gelap itu. namja tinggi yang selalu beraura model itu terlihat begitu rapuh. Ia tak menjawab langsung pertanyaan mom-nya. Ia sendiri juga masih bingung mengatakan apa, ia hanya merasa benar-benar lelah, bahkan ketika beristirahat dan tanpa melakukan apa-apa. mungkin otaknya terlalu sibuk berlari-lari dari satu hal ke hal lain. Memikirkan hal yang satu, memikirkan hal lain, memikir kembali kebelakang dan menerjang jauh kedepan.

"mom.. " lirihnya singkat tanpa menatap momnya yang di hadapannya, ya meski dari pencahayaan yang minim. Ia menunduk.

"kenapa sayang?" tangan lembut penuh kasih itu mengelus lembut rambut putranya yang sekarang sudah jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"apa keputusanku sudah tepat,mom?"tanyanya pelan.

Yeoja itu begitu mengerti dengan putranya, banyak hal yang di pikirkannnya tapi tentu setiap hal butuh di pertanggungjawab meski kadangkala itu menyakitkan. Ia mengelus lembut namja itu.

"Yifan, mom mendukung setiap keputusanmu apa pun itu, dan tentu saja menurut mom itu benar"jelas mom-nya lembut.

"tapi, mom... " namja yang di panggil Yifan itu menghentikan kata-katanya ia benar-benar tak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Berbagai rasa memenuhi dirinya sekarang. ada lega dimana ia sudah dapat menyuarakan suaranya, ia sudah akan memperoleh hak yang seharusnya ia dapatkan. Ada bersalah pada para sahabat-sahabatnya, rasa bersalah yang mungkin saja bisa membunuhnya perlahan. Dan bisa saja membuat sahabatnya menyuarakan pengkhianatan atau kebencian. Ia sudah berpikir pada banyak kemungkinan yang ada, ia sudah berpikir jauh sebelumnya, berpikir dalam gelap dan kesendiriannya. Lain lagi, tentang sekelompok orang yang rela berjuang untuknya, percaya padanya, mengaguminya, menyayanginya dan mencintainya bernama fans. Ia sudah membaca, ia sudah melihat, ia pun mengerti semua suara-suara dari dalam hati setiap yang menyuarakan namanya itu, ia sangat mengerti itulah ketulusan, itulah kejujuran dimana tanpa ragu ada keburukan dan kebaikan yang di nyatakan atas namanya.

Yifan mendongak menatap mom-nya "mereka .. mereka.. "ucapnya bergetar. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa amat sakit. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dan ia mengigit kuat bibirnya menahan tangis.

"Tao, Suho, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Chen, Luhan, Yixing, Xiumin, Kai, D.o, fans, " ia mengeja satu per satu nama-nama yang ia sayangi itu. ia tak kuat lagi menahan air matanya, ia menangkup wajahnya pada kedua tangan besarnya. Kepalanya terasa benar-benar sakit.

Mom-nya membawa tubuh Yifan ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menepuk punggungnya, berupaya menenangkan.

"sayang, jika mereka benar-benar mencintaimu mereka akan menghormati segala keputusanmu. Kau tahu seberapa cintanya mereka padamu,kan?"

Yifan hanya diam bersandar pada bahu mom-nya. Ia tidak tahu tentang hal cinta itu, ia hanya tahu merekalah keluarga bagi Yifan. Yifan masih ketakutan baginya di benci adalah hal buruk.

"mungkin mereka akan kecewa karena kau meninggalkannya di saat sedetik lagi kalian menggapai satu impian bersama, mereka mungkin akan merasa di khianati juga karena tak sepatah kata pun sang duizhang mereka katakan, mungkin mereka akan mengumpat juga dalam benci tapi percayalah sayang semua tak akan lama saat mereka sadari betapa mereka lebih mencintaimu daripada merasa kecewa padamu"

Yifan membenarkan dalam hati, dimana-mana orang berkata pelukan ibu adalah yang terbaik dan ibu adalah malaikat dalam bentuk wanita yang akan menjaga, merawat dan melindungi selama hidupnya. Ia mengaminkan setiap kata yang mom-nya sampaikan adalah kebenaran dan menjadi kenyataan.

"mom tapi ini terlalu menyakitkan, rasanya sakit disini bisa membunuhku lebih dulu di banding ..." Kris mengeluh memegang dadanya, dengan air mata yang terus bercucuran dan nada manja yang secara alami ia keluarkan. Mom-nya memotong perkataanya dengan meletakan jari di bibir putranya itu.

"Yifan sayang, percayalah waktu dapat menyembuhkan setiap luka, percayalah"

Mom-nya menatap lurus mata rapuh milik Yifan, meyakinkan. Ia serasa ingin menangis melihat keadaan putranya yang terlihat mengerikan baginya. mata yang sudah hampir seperti panda. Apa dia tidak tidur? Apa ia berusaha menyakiti diri sendiri? Tubuh jangkung yang semakin kurus dan beberapa resep obat-obat yang mom-nya ketahui pernah ia tebus. Mom-nya ingin menangis tapi ia harus tetap kuat demi Yifan-nya, putranya tercinta.

"apa benar bisa begitu, mom?"tanya Kris yang kembali menyamankan diri dalam pelukan momnya. Menggelayut manja pada yeoja paruh baya itu.

"tentu,sayang"angguk mom-nya.

Yifan sedikit mendongak lagi pada langit di balik punggung mom-nya. Memang hanya kegelapan di matanya namun tetap masih ada cahaya bintang-bintang di atas sana, dan juga cahaya-cahaya lain di bumi yaitu mom-nya, sahabat yang mendukungnya dan fans yang setia percaya padanya. Ya, Yifan rapuh harus terlelap dalam lelah sekarang, harus membiarkan tubuhnya berhenti merasa sakit, membiarkan mimpi indah menyambutnya barang seberapa menit.

.

.

.

"ada apa dengan handphonemu hyung? Kenapa sedari tadi kau menatapnya?"tanya Sehun yang sedang melap keringatnya pada Suho.

"hmm,, tidak tau, hanya saja aku merasa harus menunggu sesuatu"kata Suho.

"maksudmu?" Luhan yang tiba-tiba mendekat pun langsung bertanya.

"tidak, hyung. Tadi ada yang menghubungiku. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa harus menunggunya memanggil lagi"jelas Suho.

"sesaeng fans, mungkin"celetuk Chen.

"benar juga, hyung"sambung Chanyeol. Suho hanya diam dan lagi-lagi memperhatikan handphonenya.

"kau menungguh seorang gadis huh?"goda Baekhyun. Suho menunjukan ekspresi biasa, ia masih terfokus pada handphone.

"jangan-jangan kau merasa itu ..." ungkap lay.

"itu siapa?"potong Tao yang sudah menggelayut pada Sehun.

Lay menutup rapat mulutnya mendapati tatapan dari Tao. Ia merasa Tao sudah membaca seluruh pikirannya dan jika tanpa menyuarakan pun semua anggota EXO yang berkumpul sudah mengetahuinya.

"aha, itu nomor baru eommamu"sambung Lay asal.

"ah, kau benar-benar manja hyung"ujar Kai sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"joonmyun.. joonmyunn.. "sambung Xiumin ikut menggoda.

Semuanya terkekeh kaku, ya tertawa lebar sementara di hati mereka sama-sama tahu kalau yang di maksud lay adalah Kris. Ya, anggota member mereka yang tak tahu dimana beradanya sekarang.

Mereka hanya berusaha mengalihkan pikiran dari satu hal itu, entahlah mereka sendiri bingung dengan apa yang mereka rasakan, apa yang harus mereka lakukan, apa yang harus mereka ungkapkan sama seperti tanda tanya besar pada instagram xlkslb_ccdtks. Ingin sekali tiba-tiba semua hanyalah mimpi tak pernah terjadi ketika mereka buka mata semua masalah tak ada namun sia-sia karena kenyataan pahit terus berlanjut.

"siapa tahu duizhang ingat dan ingin mengucap selamat padamu"ungkap Tao datar. Dan semua yang berada disana terdiam.

Dalam hati mereka "semoga dan segera kembali seperti biasanya, Fanfan we miss you"

23 May 2014

Kris mendudukan dirinya di depan laptopnya, ia benar-benar jengah dengan beranda rumahnya yang menjadi tempat terjauh yang ia kunjungi. Ia juga jengah bila lagi-lagi pikiran jahat atau bodoh memenuhi dirinya lagi.

"Yifan, kau sedang apa?"tanya mom-nya yang sehabis mengurus perusahaannya. Ia masih dengan balutan baju kerjanya.

"bermain game dan weibo mom"jawab Yifan.

Mom-nya berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"mom, apa kata yang bagus untuk weibo ku?"tanya Yifan pada mom-nya namun tetap berfokus pada layar laptop. Mom-nya berhenti dan berbalik arah menatap putranya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"itu weibomu kenapa bertanya pada mom? Buatlah sesuai kata hatimu dan sesuai keinginanmu"kata mom-nya.

"tapi, mom.. sebentar lagi konser pertama 'kami' .. ehm konser EXO.. "

"tulis saja sesuai keinginanmu"potong mom-nya yang berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Kris berkutat lagi dalam pikirnnya yang berwarna warni seperti galaxy itu, berkali-kali ia menghapus dan menulis lagi tulisan yang ia buat. Kadang kala ia berkomentar terlalu manislah, terlalu formal, terlalu aneh dan lain-lainnya. Kadang kala ia mulai dengan bahasa korea, inggris, ataupun china. Mulai dengan menyebut nama anggotanya EXO lah. Bahkan panjang hampir 5 paragraf. Dan akhirnya ia menyerah dan post.

Ia sedikit tersenyum. 'semoga semua berlansung dengan baik, good luck"pintanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

15 menit sebelum konser di mulai...

Tao sibuk dengan dunia maya-nya, sesekali menjahili Sehun, D.o ataupun Kai yang masih perlu merapikan beberapa hal sebelum konser di mulai.

Ia mulai dari instagramnya yang tak pernah sepi komentar, followers ataupun likers. Ia tersenyum pada komentar-komentar baik yang ia baca dan syukurlah tak satupun jelek meski beebrapa ada bahasa yang ia tak mengerti. Ia cukup puas.

Beralih pada weibo, ia menunggu sedikit lama mungkin karena jaringan di gedung sedikit terganggu. Mereka juga sudah di panggil tepat di belakang backstage, Tao masih melirik phonenya itu. entah kenapa ia merasa harus melihatnya padahal sudah akan tampil dan lagi mungkin managernya tak akan senang namun sudahlha toh nanti ia kan menitipkan pada asisten pribadinya.

Suho sudah memulai memberitahu anggotanya untuk berkumpul, mereka sudah cukup paham karena sudah selesai gladiresik yang rumit. Suho mengumpulkan anggotanya seperti sudah kebiasaan untuk sekedar mengucapkan slogan mereka.

Mereka sudah berkumpul, waktu sudah semakin dekat dan ..

"lihat ini.. lihat ini.. " kata Tao sumringah.

Semua melihat padanya lebih tepat pada phone yang di tunjukannya. Mereka tersenyum pada kata-kata yang tertera "work hard.. fighting!" dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba menghilang, dari dia yang mereka harapkan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris, galaxy hyung.

Mereka tersenyum, Kris masih mengingat mereka. Setidaknya mereka lega, Kris baik-baik saja. mereka sedikit khawatir dengan berbagai rumor yang ada. Ya, Kris akan selalu bersama mereka apa pun yang terjadi. Kris adalah bagian dari mereka apa pun yang terjadi. Kris tetap duizhang mereka. Jujur, mereka akan menangis atau meraung lagi mengingat pada nyatanya mereka akan 11 orang di atas panggung nanti tapi mereka harus menghargai para staf yang bersusah payah pada make up mereka. Mereka harus menghargai dan mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya.

WE ARE ONE, EXO.. SARANGHAJA!

Dan sambutan teriakan dari lautan manusia menyapa pendengaran mereka.

.

.

.

"Yifan, apa kau tak ingin kembali ke Korea?"

END

Otte?

Menyebalkan ? dan memuakkan?

Maafkan Sera, mohon jangan di umpati, di benci atau pun di bash. Sera benar-benar hanya menyuarakan suara Sera yang terlalu kecil dalam FF ini. Sera masih kecil memang tapi Sera pikir banyak hal yang harus di pelajari terlepas dari kemungkinan jelek (Kris keluar) yang Sera juga tak inginkan.

Sera udah bikin dari sebelum ultah Joonmyun oppa tapi Sera benar-benar takut dapat respon jelek. Tapi, kalau sekrang mungkin jug tidak tepat ya? Maafkan Sera.

Kita musti siap apapun yang terjadi, saranghae..

Please review... ^^

Bye.. muachh :*


End file.
